


【瑜昉】内秘心書 番外-Stay Gold （上）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 番外-Stay Gold （上）

他希望他的爱人能飞越高山，潜入深海，自由得无需任何凭依。

黄景瑜当初在Cathy找他投资的电影剧本里看到这句话时，内心止不住吐槽，这是什么高级情话，听着就不实在，又虚又假。

后来等事情以飓风般袭来后，黄景瑜才知道考验来得这么快。  
相比之下，他跟尹昉之间因为工作和生活产生的不愉快，简直如同儿戏般不可当真了。

决定出席电影节的活动，是最后才临时决定的。黄景瑜一向很注重选择“公开场合“”，比如公益活动能提升企业形象，自然是多多益善，但是一些做噱头的活动嘉宾，投资邀请会，就让他觉得是没用的炫耀。他自然清楚自己的条件，被推至媒体光圈是轻易就能发生的事，但这正是他极力去避免的。会如此脑热的答应出席电影节，还是源自他不可细说的对爱人的心思。

这部让他和尹昉结缘的电影，在拍完一年后上映，反响不温不火，但确实为尹昉打开了人气的大门。虽然本人表现得淡然，怎么都是自然伴随而来的结果，可黄景瑜知道尹昉心里是期盼雀跃的，因为那几天抱着他时，整个人都是舒舒展展的色气，红着眼眶敞开湿黏流水的后穴，软绵绵地任他操干。如果你懂他，你会知道尹昉的情绪很单纯，高兴的时候会宠着你，低落的时候会来依偎你，认真的时候独自忘我，固执的时候也会跟你较劲。黄景瑜享受着尹昉的每一面，也为此付出了挣扎和思考的过程，他们像两个圆靠近后交叉，会被过猛的力度反弹，也会互相侵蚀着慢慢融合。

尹昉在接吻的间隙里问他怎么想的，说这不是他的风格。

他刚经历完一场舒爽的高潮，曲着一条腿遮住滴液不止的阴茎，小腹还在轻轻地抽搐，他抱住他的脑袋缠绵悱恻，伸出舌头接受男人滚烫湿濡的吻，整个姿态慵懒而享受。

在这种时刻还有闲暇去分神，黄景瑜多少还是挫败的。他总是这么矛盾，一边沉醉一边清醒，好像没有彻底堕落的时刻。

黄景瑜密密麻麻地吻他，手指寻到下面淌着浊液的小洞，插进去翻搅揉弄，又挖出一波腥浓的味道。他支开他企图遮掩的大腿，让这幅香艳的画面暴露在眼底，软烂的后穴正一吐一纳，  
仿佛没有吃饱般期待着更多更浓的精水。

可是他呆呆地看着他，仍透着骨子里的纯净。

黄景瑜翻过他的身，托起他的腰臀，尹昉还在迷迷糊糊间，下身又被粗壮的性器贯穿了。  
男人骑在他后面啪啪啪地干他，捣进深处猛力抽动，滚烫的情欲再次升腾。尹昉整个胸腔紧贴着床单，极乐的操干让他的背脊弯成一条优美的弧线，低垂的腰肢快要折断般若隐若现，将后边被撞得发颤的臀肉修饰得愈加圆润挺翘。

最后一波黄景瑜抽出阴茎射在了他的腰臀上，浊液像小蛇般蜿蜒进凹陷的腰窝里，看它兜着那泡子精水晃晃当当，如此私密淫秽的画面充盈了他的心，让他膨胀的占有欲得到了极大的满足。

你是我的。

尹昉隐约听到黄景瑜的细语，可他已经被干得泪水涟涟，只能失神地抽泣。  
他难得会放任对方，这样宠着他由着他，忍耐着酸痛不已的身体吃尽他的欲望。

 

电影节在初梅连绵的六月下旬。天气是混沌潮湿的，凉爽和闷热实时交替。  
黄景瑜穿着一套纯黑的素色西装，第一次以投资人的身份出现在媒体面前，他长身而立，尽量低调地不苟言笑，可聚焦的灯光和密集的快门声，还是快速精确地捕捉到了这位年轻成功的企业家。

黄景瑜兴趣缺缺地旁观着这些热闹，唯独尹昉的一举一动吊着他那根颤巍巍的神经。

他穿着一套亚麻质地的紫色西装，里面的黑衬衣敞开一点领口，那些布料服贴地勾勒出他的曲线，轮廓尽显。旁边不停传来粉丝的呼喊，他亲切地跟她们挥手，任由她们捕捉回眸的惊艳，他毫不吝啬地坦露笑容，言语温和以示友好。

黄景瑜觉得那根神经被磨得越来越细了，指不定什么时候崩掉。

进入内室的摄影区域后，有一个媒体人带着几个年轻姑娘过来找尹昉，看得出是善意的攀谈，尹昉背着手听她们说话，一一给她们签名留念。

黄景瑜站在几步之外看姑娘们发亮欢喜的眼睛，看尹昉与她们浅浅交握的手，他沉着脸走过去，故意站到尹昉身后，弯腰低头，嘴唇有意无意地擦过他的耳朵。

尹昉被他的猝不及防吓到，倏地扭过头，“你干嘛？”

“没干嘛。”黄景瑜自然地搂过他的肩，“不好意思，那边要拍照了。”

他有点蛮横地将他带离，尹昉碍于公众的场面选择了顺从，等他将他拉进安全通道，在阴影笼罩的拐角里捧起他的脑袋重重亲下来时，尹昉才认识到黄景瑜的失控。

他瞬间清醒过来，瞪大眼睛挣扎，“你发什么神经，外面很多人。”

“别管她们。”黄景瑜气息浓重地追过去，一有机会就想撬开他的唇长驱直入。

尹昉急得用膝盖去顶他，胸腔鼓动得厉害，他还是有点害怕黄景瑜突如其来的压迫。  
“你冷静点……到底怎么了。”

他喊了几遍他的名字，柔声安抚，黄景瑜感觉到尹昉身上瞬间卸去的力道，脑子反倒冷却了下来。  
“对不起。”他喃喃地说，放开他走了出去。

拍完照黄景瑜先一步离开了。尹昉后来在会场的地下停车场找到他的时候，对方正躺倒在驾驶座里睡觉。两条长腿交叠着挂在方向盘上，西服早已脱掉，解了衬衣扣子，领带松懈地挂在颈间，浑身上下都是不羁的帅气。

尹昉有时候也怀疑自己的滤镜是不是越来越厚，每次发现黄景瑜陌生又新鲜的样子，总会控制不住地脸热心跳。他认真思考过是否因为他们交往方式的特殊，才能够良好维系恋爱的进行时，可这又与世俗的规律相背。因为距离和保持独立，总是会成为爱情消逝的元凶。

尹昉敲了敲车玻璃，里边的人仿佛有心灵感应一般，掀开帽子望向他。  
等尹昉绕到另一边进到副座之后，黄景瑜才慢悠悠地调整椅背坐起来。他一手搭着方向盘，一手握住尹昉的手腕细细抚摸，看上去有点沉闷的失落。  
“走吧。”尹昉回握住他。  
黄景瑜无声地望着，等到尹昉凑过去亲了下他的额头，才像是得到了弥补般，弯着唇露出点笑容。

找地方填了点肚子，送尹昉到家时已临近深夜。他们停在离小区门口有十几米远的树荫遮蔽的路边，只有偶尔骑过的几辆电瓶车，和马路中央穿梭疾驰的的士。尹昉下车要离开，被黄景瑜倚着窗子拍车门的声音招回去，他的嘴唇因为吃了点辣，红肿泛着光泽，黄景瑜摆摆手让他弯下腰，他乖乖照做，于是就被按着后颈与他贴上了唇。

这是一个饱含柔情蜜意的吻。

明天开始他们又将分离一段时间。


End file.
